Telekinetic
by Crisis Cherubium
Summary: Avery has powerful telekinetic powers and is recruited by the B.P.R.D. where she befriends the psychic amphibian.But a sinister man wants to use her for evil plans.R for violence, language, sexual content, abuse, and nearly rape.AbexOC more summary inside
1. Prologue

Hellboy and all other characters are © to their creators.  
  
Avery Logan, the plot and story are all mine. Please don't use my character w/o my permission.  
  
A woman of 19 who has powerful telekinetic powers which she has little control over and a bit of an ability to see glimpse of the future and past gets recruited by the B.P.R.D.  
There, she meets the famous demon, Hellboy and gets close to the psychic amphibian. Someone wants to use her powers for his evil plans and he would get rid of anyone to get to her… or unleash it.  
  
Abe X OC, R for violence, language, sexual content, abuse, and nearly rape.  
  
**Prologue: Shady past  
**  
_1994_  
  
A young girl of 10 screamed as she fell the down her stairs. A small painful cry escaped her lips as she landed on her back. Avery was scared and in pain. Her face throbbed from the slap and her ribs and back ached from the fall. She slowly and painfully sat up and winced, feeling tears in her eyes. She never felt so much fear before, she knew her father was abusive and beat her almost everyday since she was four.  
What the hell was he trying to do to her?  
  
Avery got home from school, her mother told her her father wanted to talk to her upstairs, she knew that usually means that he was mad at her. She went upstairs and when she was at the top, her father grabbed her and dragged her into one of the rooms. Avery began to scream and attempt to wiggle out of her father's grasp. He slapped her "Shut up!" he hissed, she had for a second and began begging her father to stop when he began to kiss her. She tried to pull away from him, but he tighten his hold on her forearms.  
Unbeknownst to the victim and the assaulter, the closet door began to quiver, Avery's father had his back to the storage space. She clenched her eyes tight and felt tears run down her face, the closet doors began to shake violently. His was trailing low… to low, Avery's scream was muffled and the closet doors burst open spilling out its context on the father. He grunted loosing his grip on Avery as he was knocked to the floor. Avery fell to the floor, she pressed a hand to her now pounding headache. She got up and headed out the room as fast as she could. She winced as she ran her hand along the wall, it felt like someone was trying to split her head open. As the headache slowly subdued, her father was almost free from the mess and grabbed her ankle. Avery screamed as he tried to make her loose her balance. The bones in the man's hand snapped, he screamed and pulled his hand back so suddenly that Avery fell backwards and down the stairs.  
"Where are you, you little bitch?!" he roared. Avery scrambled backwards, full of panic and her legs refused to pick her up.  
  
Finally getting up, she limped to the door. She grasped the knob and tried opening it, she realized that it was locked, before she could unlock the door, she heard her father stomping down the stairs, enraged. Avery's eyes widen and she made for the kitchen back door. She stopped to see her mother sitting at the table, staring blankly at nothing, with a glass of whiskey. Avery breathe hard and round the table and stopped when she saw that the door was boarded shut.  
Avery's heart began to slow as she slowly turned to her mother, who picked up her drink and saw the hammer and nails on the floor and table.  
  
"Mom?" she whispered and saw her father at the doorway. She saw the rage in his eyes as he cradled his broken hand "Come here." He ordered and she shook her head. She could tell that he was getting madder by her disobedience. He took a step for the table, she headed left, he followed, attempting to cut her off, and she made a mad sprint to the right.  
He must have known she would do that, he tackled her to the floor. Pain flared up Avery's elbows as she landed on them. Her father pulled her to her feet. He wrapped the arm with the broken hand around her neck, and wrapped his other hand around her waist. Avery let out a choked sob as her father dragged her out the kitchen.  
She grabbed the doorframe and held on with all her might "Let go of the fucking doorframe!" he snarled and she refused to do so.  
  
Avery turned her frighten and teary eyes to her mother, who turned to watch the struggle "Mom! Please help me! Mommy… I'm scared!" she cried. The father grabbed one of her hands and tried to pry her loose. Her mother knelt before her and Avery's tri-colored eyes widen in horror at disturbed smile her mother gave her. "It's alright honey, it will be painful at first… but then… it won't… it will feel good." The mother told her as she brushed a stray hair from Avery's face.  
Avery was confused and horrified that her own mother was going to let her father do this. She had learned such things like this at school and television… but she didn't believe that this would happen to her. Her father pried one her hands loose and her mother grabbed her other "Trust me Avery." She said and loosen her grip. Avery cried out as her father dragged her into the hallway "Mommy! Mommy! Please help!" she screamed. With each scream, a window pane cracked, the water pipe shook violently, and plates rattled against one another.  
  
Avery was tossed on the bed, she watched as her father closed the door and whimpered. He slowly walked over to her and she backed up against the headboard "Please… don't do this dad… please… I… I beg you…" she begged. He ignored her as he pinned her to the bed. He pinned her arms over her hand with his forearm and used a leg to pin her legs. She winced and struggled from her captivity… but failing. She finally managed to free one of her legs a little, but that was all she needed, she delivered a swift blow to her father's abdomen.  
He grunted, but his hold didn't falter, his eyes harder as he glared down at his daughter and began hitting her in the face and stomach, she cried out and yelp with each blow, as tears spilled from her eyes, neither noticed that the lamp shifted a little.

=======================

Outside, the neighbors heard the screams and called the police, others stood outside looking to see what was going on. One was bold enough to come closer and jumped when one of the window panes cracked. He was more horrified to see the front door boarded shut.  
Then came the sound as if heavy furniture was being dragged and the ear splitting sound as if glass was being cut, crack like lines appeared in the window panes etching themselves almost in the form of veins.  
The neighbor soon backed away when he heard the wooden boards creak.

======================

Avery whimpered, her face ached and her stomach did flip flops. Her father ran his hand over her chest and grabbed a fist full of her shirt and pulled at it painfully until it tore. Avery gasped and the lamp moved a foot. Avery shook and closed her eyes as more tears spilled down her face.  
Fear is quite a powerful thing, it can provoke the strongest of powers in one being. Avery concentrated on trying to get free from this insane man that is her father and that ran through her head was for to get off /_Get off… get off… get off… get off…_/ she repeated. The bed began to quiver, the father sat up surprised and shocked at what was happening. Eyes clenched her eyes painfully shut and the whole house began to shake. Her father looked around a little worried, thinking it's an earthquake.  
  
Avery's mind was racing, images ran through her head of was going on and past events where her father abused her. /_Get away from me… get way from me… get away from me…_/ the water pipes groaned and erupting, filling the walls.  
Avery's mother sat looking into nothing again with the whiskey on the table. The table began to shake and she turned to watch as her drink skipped around the table until it fell to the floor and shattered. A little concerned at this, she heard the wooded walls, floors, and ceiling began to creak.  
  
Avery could feel a headache coming again, but she ignored the pain. Her father began to move a few inches to the end of the bed almost as if something was pulling him or pushing him, he gripped the mattress in hopes to stop. Avery opened her eyes and he froze in terror at her. "Get… the hell… away from… ME!" she screamed and he was flung backwards. He went through the door, shattering it, through a wall, then another, and another, through a window and outside.  
Avery laid there as every breakable item in the house shattered, the mattress was ripped apart, all the windows exploded outward, and the wooden house exploded. Downstairs, Avery's mother got up from the table and was in the living room, and turned when she heard the windows explode and the lamps and plates shattered. She then heard the wood splinter and she stared up at the ceiling as it caved in on her.

==========================

The neighbors jumped when they saw something fly out the top window and as the windows shattered. Whatever was flung out the window landed on a car, indenting the roof inwards and breaking all the glasses. A woman screamed and many took a good look of the dead man.  
They heard what sounded like an explosion and the whole neighborhood turned to watch as the house exploded and collapse on itself.  
  
Many hours later, the fire department was baffled, there was no fire to be put out and they couldn't determine if the explosion was from a gas leak and a fire or a gas leak and a spark. After picking debris looking for survivors, they were told that a family of three lived in the house, they had the father in a body bag.  
They found the mother crushed in what was left of the living room.  
"Anything else?" the Chief asked a firefighter "Nothing…" then "Chief! You might want to look at this!" one called. The Chief walked over to the firefighter "What is it?" he asked and the firefighter pointed up. The Chief followed and was bewildered at what he saw, of the entire house that was demolished, a room was all that wasn't destroyed "Well I'll be damned…" the Chief said. He ordered for a ladder to see what was up there. The Chief climbed the ladder and gawked at what he saw, a girl with long black hair lay on a tattered bed, unharmed from the ordeal, he crept closer and swore at what his eyes saw, her shirt was tattered and he saw the bruised and dried blood on her face and arms.  
At first he thought she was dead, when her chest rose and fall. He turned and shouted "I found the girl! She's alive!" he picked her up and cradling her close to his chest, he headed down the ladder.

========================

News has gotten the word on the strange phenomenon that had happen in New Jersey. Someone wearing a dark cloak with the hood down listens to the NEWS but had his back to the television. He smiled as he stared ahead of him "The most bizarre event that happen in this quiet little neighborhood a few hours ago has everyone baffled. The fire department were called in but were surprised to see no fire was to be put out. What is even odd was that the people had stated that the father of the house was 'flung' out of the house and landed on a car, while the mother was found crushed under what was left of the ceiling and living room. The only survivor was the daughter." The mysterious dark man shut the t.v. off and sighed "Hear that my master? You shall be free soon to continue what you were denied so many eon ago." He murmured and tilted his head as if listening "Wait? Why? When we know there is someone out there powerful enough to…" he stopped and listened again "Dormant? We will have to wait nine more years?" he sighed "I understand my master, you know all and I will obey you…"

============================  
Ok, I know its dark and stuff… but I need to have her powers appear and stuff like that. I hope you like, R&R please!


	2. Chapter I

The usual, Hellboy and all characters are © to their creators.

Avery Logan, the plot, and story are © to me. Please don't use my character w/o my permission.

**Chapter 1 Nine Year Later**

Nine years has passed since the accident Avery caused. She was in a coma for a month and when she woke from it, she went to live with her grandfather on her mother's side. She hated her father for what he nearly did to her that when she learned that she could change her last name, she changed it to her mother's maiden name.

At first, confused her self at what happened, but became surprise when she learned that she had telekinetic powers and tried to move something, but it nothing. Reporters had countless times asked her what had happen. Avery refused to tell them, thinking that they'd think she was crazy or some freak.

She tried many times to use her powers, practicing but still nothing. Thinking it was just a one thing, Avery finally gave up on it. But one night, Avery was working late with a friend when a robber came in and tried to rob the store.

Avery was busy bagging a customer's groceries and stared at her friend. "Lana…" she called. Lana was reading a magazine and listening to music. Avery sighed and shouted a little louder "LANA!" she jumped and looked at Avery "What?" she asked pulling her headphones from her ears "Are you working or what? Work the blast cash register." Avery said pointing to the machine.

Lana rolled her eyes and totaled up the amount, the drawer wouldn't open "Damn thing." Lana cursed while Avery rolled her eyes and pound her fist on top the cash register. Lana stared at her and she tried to hide the smile at her friend. As the customer left, Lana stretched "I'm dead… I can't WAIT to get home." "You shouldn't say something like that." Avery told her as she tried to finish sketching her picture.

Lana pouted at her friend and looked over Avery's shoulder and whistled "Since when were you into horror stuff like that?" she asked and Avery stared at her picture. It was sketch of rows upon rows of skeletons and zombies with weapons in their hands "Um… it was a nightmare…" Avery answered "Nightmare? You draw what you dream?" Lana raised an eyebrow. Avery nodded and replied "Lately I've been having some strange dreams and nightmares… the dreams, they're déjà vu, like I went through the same thing before and it happens… but the nightmares…" Avery rubbed her arms as if it all of a sudden got cold "it would seem that they would come true… and it would be horrible… it scares me to imagine what will happen." Lana blinked at her "Creepy."

Lana looked around and moaned "When will this nightmare end?" "We still have three customers to go…" Avery replied.

The bell jingled, a man with an overcoat on walked in, he looked wildly around and Lana moaned again "Not to mention that we close in 20 minutes." Avery added as she put her sketch book away. The man walked up to the counter, Avery noted that he had his hand inside his overcoat's pocket, suspicion crossed her face. Lana put on a fake smile "Yes sir? How may we help you?"

The man looked at them and Avery narrowed her eyes, getting a good look at this man. His eyes were blood shot and darted around nervous like, his hair was messy, a few bristles dotted his chin indicating that he hadn't shave, and a strong odor rose off him.

Without warning, he whipped his hand out, producing a gun. As the man cocked the gun, a woman screamed and Lana yelped as Avery pulled her back. "No body moves and no body gets hurt." His hands jittered and he spun wildly from the customers to the workers. Avery practically felt her heart jump to her throat and feel her pulse speed up. She could tell Lana was frightened, she clung to Avery, her eyes were wide and tears threaten to spill.

He pointed the gun at Lana "You!" and she yelped in fear. "Open the cash register. And you!" he pointed to Avery "stay right where you are and don't go for the silent alarm." Lana gulped and slowly walked the short distance to the register. "Hurry up!" he yelled, sweeping his arm across the counter knocking the context all over the floor.

She pressed the button but the drawer was jammed again /_Not now… oh god… why do you have to do this now you stupid piece of crap?!_/ she thought wildly "What's taking so long?" he demanded "I'm s – sorry… the register… it gets jam-" a shot rang out through the convenient store, Lana fell backwards, a customer cried out.

Avery screamed as she watched the robber shoot her friend, a milk carton exploded and splattered onto a male customer, he blinked confused at the dripping liquid and turned to the cashier. Now the man pointed the gun to Avery, who continued to look down at her friend with her hands to her mouth.

"You… open the register…" his hand continued to shake. She pulled her hands away and turned to look at him, her fear disappeared and was replaced with rage.

"Did you hear me?" he demanded and Avery slammed her hands down on top the counters "You… shot… my FRIEND!" she strained each word. The lights began to flicker and the displays started to shake. The robber looked around frighten and he grabbed a customer, she cried out and trembled as he pointed the barrel to her temple "Open the damn register or I'll blow her brains out!" he squeaked.

Avery didn't move from her position, her eyes burns with unshed tears and she took long deep breaths. "I wouldn't if I were you." She growled and items fell off the display case, startling the remaining customers and the lights flickered violently. He looked into her eyes and gasped at what he saw deep in them and he stared down at the counter and watched as lines appear in the smooth counter. Frighten of the girl, he pointed the gun at her, her eyes twitched and the gun jumped out the robber's hand, it hit the wall, ricocheted, and went skidding under one of the display case.

The robber was in shock, what the hell happened? That didn't discouraged him, he pulled put a pocket knife, Avery was unfazed, she clenched her fists and felt a headache coming along, but it's nothing compare what happens next. "I'll kill you for hurting my friend." She told him and the lines cracked.

The thief's heart pounded hard when she uttered those words and then, he felt a strain on his heart. He winced, the knife fell out of his grasp, once the hostage realized that his grasp on her had falter, she got out and watched as the man placed a hand to his chest. Avery's glare darken and the tension in the heart increased, the thief let loose a painful gasp as he fell to the littered floor, his face screwed up in pain, as he let loose his last breath, he died.

Avery took a deep shaky breath, she winced and placed a hand to her head, and slid to the floor. The customers awoken from their shock and a man in his late thirties ran over to the counter and peered over to make sure the cashiers were alright. He felt the rough cracks in the counter, quite curious on how they appeared, he heard a groan and looked over the counter to see Avery rubbing her temples and wincing in pain. "Are you ok?" he asked.

She looked up at him and said "Call the police or ambulance or something." She told him, he nodded and went for the phone. Avery pushed aside the massive headache and crawled over to Lana, who the whole time was hyperventilating and staring at the bullet wound in her chest. "Oh god Lana…" she whispered and placed a hand to the wound to stop the bleeding. "I don't want to die Ry… please don't let me die…" Lana cried and Avery tried shushing her "Don't think that Lana… you'll be alright… you'll make it… an – and when this is all over, in a couple of years, we'll look back at this and laugh… I promise… please just don't think that you'll die Lana…you're my best friend." Avery's voice cracked as she told her friend all this while feeling her own tears fall.

The man appeared again, he licked his lips and said "The ambulance and police are coming, they'll be here." Avery nodded and went back to fighting the headache and reassuring her friend that she'll live through this.

_Three weeks later…_

Somewhere a little away from New Jersey, Hellboy was thrown through a wall by a demon like dog. He groaned at the monster "Didn't I kill one of you before?" he asked and the thing roared at him. It wasn't as ugly as Sammael that H.B. fought a while ago, it was different. It was red, with razor sharp claws, a scorpion like tail, two horns formed out of its forehead, mouth full of knife like teeth, and six blood red glowing eyes. "At least you don't smell." Hellboy added. The hellhound let loose another bellow and charged the red demon.

H.B. caught it by its muzzle, preventing it from biting into him. The hound tried twisting out of his grasp and brought a mighty paw down, Hellboy moved and it tore his jacket. "Hey! This is my favorite jacket!" he told it as he pushed it back and threw a punch at it with his right stone hand. A few teeth fell from its jaw and it glared at H.B. and brought its tail down on him. H.B. jumped out the way and the hound swung his tail at him again, this time Hellboy caught it.

The massive hound wasn't happy, it growled and tugged at its tail, nearly pulling Hellboy off his feet. He muttered a curse and dug his feet into the cement having a tug-o-war with the beast. "Abe! Where the hell is my information to kill this thing?!" he demanded in the transmitter.

Abe was looking through various books, while Liz and Myers waited for Hellboy to finish or to rescue him "Well, it's quite hard to find these kinds of creatures." "What's wrong red? Having a hard time with it?" Liz asked ­_–Funny Liz. Just give what you got!-_ Hellboy's voice drifted from their transmitters. Abe stopped at a page "One good news, he's nothing like the hound of resurrection." _–That's great. –_ came Hellboy's sarcastic tone and a thud followed and Abe chuckled.

"Watch out for his tail, it's filled with powerful venom." _–Cut to the end and tell me how to kill i…-_ he was cut off. "Red? Red? Are you ok Red?" Liz called repeatedly "Something must have happened to his transmitter." Myers stated. Abe turned to Liz "Liz, you must go to him, the hound is vulnerable to fire." Liz nodded and ran off to help him.

Hellboy managed to swing the dog into a pillar, it cried out. H.B. dusted himself off. He turned just as the hellhound stood up, shaking dust and debris off itself "Why won't you die?" Hellboy demanded, it roared in reply and delivered a powerful kick to H.B.

He hit a pillar and slid down its cracked and dented form. "Ouch…" he muttered and felt something wet and thick land on his head, he looked up to see the hellhound's drooling maw looking down at him "Abe… Abe? ABE! Liz? Myers? Anyone?" he called into his transmitter only discovering it malfunctioning "Oh, crap."

Before the red beast could take a chomp at H.B. fire blasted it and it roared in pain. Hellboy turned to see Liz using her powers "Liz? What the hell are you doing?" he demanded "Saving your butt." She replied. They watched as the hound shakily got to its feet, bleeding with lesions appearing on its side. "Abe said it's vulnerable to fire." She told him "Oh, good. Your turn." He said placing his stone hand on her shoulder like a tag-team "Thanks Red." She said rolling her eyes.

The hound sniffed and looked puzzle at the new comer, it growled that it hurt him and charged at Liz. Hellboy stood up and watched the monster rush at them "Any time now Liz." He said a little worried.

The hellhound opened it mouth and was greeted with bluish fire. It screeched before bursting into flames. It howled as it was reduced to foul smelling ashes.

Liz and Hellboy headed for the others 'You were cutting it a little close… weren't you?" he asked her and she smiled.

Once they all were all back at the Bureau, Abe watched as Liz and Hellboy have a tender moment. He sighed sadly and went into the Library like study that used to belong to Dr. Broom. Myers was placing four new books, as Abe took off the equipment that allows him to walk around without drying out or suffocate. Myers looked at the quiet fish-man "Why so glum Abe?" he asked startling him "What?" he asked back "You seem a little down than usual." Myers answered.

Abe sighed again "It's just…" he paused gathering his thoughts. Myers waited for Abe to finish and finally broke the silence "Just?" "Just… one can get so lonely without companionship…" Myers scratched his head confused "But you have us."

Abe shook his head "That's not what I mean… someone like… how H.B. has Liz." Myers understood the psychic fish-man "Well… I'm sure there's plenty of fish in the sea for you…" Myers told Abe "no offense." He added. "None taken." Abe replied.

A while later, Abe swam in his tank reading the four books on the other side of the glass. At least reading would get his mind off the burning thought that he'd be alone with no one to love him and he to never love back in return.

Myers found Liz and Hellboy lounging in a REC room. Liz was sitting next to the red man while he was channel surfing "There is nothing on." He grumbled and finally gave up and stayed on a News channel.

"It has been three weeks since an attempted robbery at a convenient store, where three customers and two workers were held up. Unfortunately there was one causality: an 18 year old girl by the name of Lana Fox was working at the store when she was shot by the robber. She died on the way to the hospital. The police identified the robber as David Brown a drug junkie and was believed that he held up the store for some drug money.

Miraculously, the customers and other worker were unharmed, but the one of the victims was used as hostage by David and threaten the worker to open the register or he'd shoot her. Here's a recording of the victim giving her statement to the camera." The female reporter said.

"I was so scared… oh god… when… when he grabbed me and when the cashier wouldn't do what he asked… I was frightened that he would really do it…" she sniffs and wipes her tears away "but then the gun… 'jumped' out of his hand… so he pulled out a knife and the cashier… threatens him and he looked in pain when he lost his hold on me… and he died."

"When the coroners looked into it, despite that fact that he used drugs, David died of what would be a 'heart attack' but even his heart wasn't that weak from the drugs. More questioning from the other customers gave us this bizarre statement."

"When the teen was shot, the other one screamed and a milk carton just ripped apart and splashed me. The girl slipped behind the counter, I went to check on her and other one that got shot… and there were cracks in the counter surface." A man in his late thirties said.

"Like, it was very strange man. The lights were flicking and the display cases were shaking like, when there's an earthquake, but the weird thing was, I wasn't shaking and no one was panicking outside the store, man." The sun bleached haired surfer shook his head "man, when the stuff fell off the cases, I jumped thinking 'Like whoa man, there's a frickin' ghost in here!'"

"All three claimed it to be a 'supernatural force' that caused it, a supernatural expert stated that someone with telekinetic powers could be able to do such things."

This caught all three's attention and peaked Liz and Myer's interest.

"The store clerk, 19 year old Avery Logan refused to give statement on the event that happened." A video appeared with Avery and an elder man tried to avoid the reporters shoving microphones, cameras, and questions into her face "She's not interested. No comment! Leave us alone!" the old man shouted over the 'screaming' reporters. "Miss. Logan finally admitted to being telekinetic… but even then she refused to give statement and how long she'd known she was psychic… this next footage was taken this afternoon…"

This time, Avery was walking down a street and a nice neighborhood, quickly trying to escape the swarming reporters that were swarmed around her. The camera man was following from behind and the reporter was jogging next to her asking her questions "Miss! Miss! How long did you have this power?" "Were you responsible for you house 'exploding' when you were 10?" "How long have you known to have the gift?" "Are you grieving over you're friend's death?" "Did you really kill David Brown?" "Can you demonstrate your power?" "Have you really turned down an offer to talk to Oprah and David Letterman?"

Liz pitied the girl, she knew what it was like to have so many curious and highly annoying people flocking around you so they get what they want. Avery finally whirled around. Hellboy, Liz, and Myers saw a mix expression of pain and anger on her face "Leave me alone!" she screamed and the reporters were knocked back by some invisible force and the camera lens cracked "The hell?!" the camera wondered looking at it, the reporter he worked for, told him to turn it around and it shows Avery running across a street to a house. Once she was in the yard, she ran up the porch and slammed the door shut. The reporters ran to the house and two german shepherd dogs ran up to the fence and began barking at them, daring one of to come in.

Liz grabbed the remote out of Hellboy's hand and turned the t.v. off. They stayed silent for a while and Hellboy broke it first "That's what we need, someone with some kind of supernatural powers." He placed a cigar in his mouth and lit it. "I think we should get her to join the Bureau." Myers said. "Good luck with trying to convince her… the way she acted… the most she'd probably do is use her powers to put your head through a tree trunk." Hellboy said through his cigar.

"Well, I know how she feels about having all those cameras and reporters in your face asking those questions…" Liz said "and I'm with John on this, I think we should help her out."

So the next morning, Liz and Myers searched data on where Avery lived and headed there. It was almost noon when, they pulled up in front of the Logan house. Liz stepped out the van and stopped to read red angry words in the white picket fence next to a 'Beware of dogs' sign: GET OUT FREAK!

Myers stopped next to her and turned to read the words too. "I hate people who do things like this." Liz said as she slammed the door shut. The pushed the gate open and stared up at the house, it was nicely painted white and yellow, the yard was kept clean and nice, with a nice little path leading up to the porch.

The same two German shepherd dogs from the t.v. came running up to them, they stopped a foot away and started barking at the intruders causing Liz and Myers stopped. An old man came out of the house and squinted at the two "Hunter! Artemis! Come!" he ordered and the two dogs bounded for the old man, he grabbed their collars to keep them at bay. "Who are you? And what are you doing on my property?" he demanded.

Myers swallowed the lump in his throat away and answered "We're here about your…" he took a good look at the man, trying to decide if he's the girl's father or grandfather. The old man blinked his bad eyes at them and growled "About my granddaughter?" he asked. Liz and Myers stared at each other, turned back to the old man and nodded "Are you two reporters for a newspaper? Are you here to ask her questions and then twist her words around? Or are you two from the Government that wants to use my poor granddaughter as a bloody experiment so you to prod and harass her?" he demanded, contemplating if he should release the dogs and drive the two intruders off his property.

Myers and Liz stared at each other again, apparently, this man and his granddaughter have been put through lots of grief. Myers cleared his throat "Actually, we're the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense… I'm agent John Myers and this is Elizabeth Sherman… we saw the News last night…" and the old man snorted "And we'd like to talk about your granddaughter's powers…" Myers noticed the old man glare at him "And if you're not interested, we'll leave and never speak of this again." He added.

The old man glaze made Myers uneasy, but he finally heaved a sigh and moved to the side, indicating for the two to go on in.

They stepped into the living room and looked around at how clean it was "It's quite cozy." Liz said. The old man closed the door "Follow me." He beckoned to follow. They made their way to the spotless kitchen and the aroma of a fresh brewed pot of coffee. "Would you like some coffee?" he asked "Yes, thank you Mr. …" "Logan." He said as he took out three mugs "Where's your granddaughter?" Myers asked "Avery? Upstairs sleeping… se was up almost all night trying to control her power… she gets a headache whenever it surfaces." He explained and placed the mugs on the table.

He sat down and stared at the two "So…" Myers coughed "How long has… Avery have this power?" "Probably all her life… it came to life when she was 10… it went dormant after that." Mr. Logan explained "let me ask _YOU_ a question… just what the hell is the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense do?" "We get rid of monsters and demons." Liz answered after taking a sip of her black coffee "And what do you want with my Avery?" he asked a little suspicious.

Myers cleared his throat again "We want to… recruit her." He told him. "Is this the offer you were talking about?" he demanded. Liz and Myers looked at each other, there was no turning back. "Yes." "I knew it! You find out from the News that my granddaughter has telekinesis and some sort of Government wants her!" before the two could reply they heard a tired, timid voice "Grandpa?" they turned to see Avery leaning against the doorway. Liz and Myers took her features in. Avery had long waist length black hair, her right eyes was blue while her left eyes green and brown, she five piercing in each ear, her skin was almost pale and she wore an over-sized sweater over a nightgown, arms crossed over her chest.

"Avery." Mr. Logan stood up and walked over to her "How are you feeling? You should be resting…" she brushed her long bangs out of her face and shook her head "I'm fine grandpa…" she reassured him. He nodded and headed for a cupboard. Myers stood from his seat and strolled over to her "Hi, I'm agent John Myers." He smiled at her and extended his hand.

Avery stared down at Myers' hand and looked up at him like he had the touch of death. Myers smiled died and he pulled his hand back "Don't mind her Mr. Myers, she doesn't like human contact with males… except for myself that is." Avery's grandfather told the agent. Myers went to sit back down and Avery head for the last seat. She stood by it, staring down at the table. Liz and Myers stared curiously at her and jumped a bit when the chair skid on the tiled floor, Avery sat down and the chair pushed her close to the table. Her grandfather sat a glass of chocolate milk in front of her. "You don't drink coffee?" Liz asked and Avery shook her head "Coffee has the opposite effect on me… instead of keeping me awake, it make me tired." She explained.

Hunter and Artemis bound in through the dog door in the kitchen door, Myers was afraid that they might bark at them again, but instead, they headed over Avery, which she pet and gave affections to the two of them. Artemis lay at her feet and Hunter rested his head in her lap. Mr. Logan chuckled "I swear… those two dogs have a sixth sense… they can tell when the girl is awake or coming home." He said. Avery took a sip of her milk and asked "What were you talking about that caused my grandfather to raise his voice?"

Myers and Liz explained to her what they did to her grandfather and he fumed again. "No granddaughter of mine is going to some Bureau." He told them hotly. Avery advert glaze down to Hunter who looked up at her and whine. She sigh "Grandpa… I think I should go with them…" she told him almost soft like. Everyone look at her "No, Avery…" "Grandpa… this all stressing… with all the reporters waiting outside, wanting interview us, all the threats by the bratty teens… and a few neighbors… it's bad for your heart." She brushed her bangs out of her eyes "And… I believe… that if I go to the B.P.R.D., then I can get some help with controlling my telekinesis… and not have these painful headaches." "Avery…" "Please grandpa… this is my decision…" she interrupted "I don't want to be afraid that I might hurt anyone again of destroy something I don't mean to do…" she ran her hand through her hair and gave a small laugh "Talk about déjà vu."

Avery's grandfather sighed, he knew when he was defeated "When should we leave?" she asked the two. They both looked surprised "As soon as possible." Liz said "Avery… I know that I can't make you change your mind about this… you are my only family, my daughter's daughter… and I love you very much… and…" he scratched his head "Can an old fool help his granddaughter pack?"

It was late noon by the time they had loaded all Avery's personal belonging into the back of the van. Avery wore a soft, long grey tee with the black outline of a hawk on the front, baggy blue jeans, steel-toe boots and her hair in a tight ponytail. Hunter and Artemis stared up at her, whimpering. She bent down and hugged them both "Be a good boy and girl for grandpa ok? Don't get into trouble and make sure he doesn't get stressed out." "You're giving the dogs instructions…" Mr. Logan muttered.

Avery stood up and gave her grandfather a hug "I'll miss you grandpa… I'll try to visit you when I can." She promised "I'll be looking forward to it." He told trying not to cry. Avery sniffed and wiped a tear away.

Myers slid the door shut for Avery and stared out the window at her family. He felt the engine start and as the van pulled away from the curb, she watched her family and life stay behind. There was no turning back… she was going to live a new life… so then why did she have a bad feeling that all hell is going to break loose?

Ok, that took so long. I plan to get a German shepherd dog and name a male 'Hunter' or a female 'Artemis'


	3. Chapter II

A/N: my bad, my bad. Sorry for the late update, been in a rut… and I had to watch Hellboy again just to get inspired I am also writing my fic for Gargoyles so I'm really sorry for this late update.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter II**

**A New Recruit**

Abe blinked at Hellboy "Really? Myers and Liz have gone to recruit a new person?" he asked "Yup. Myers believes that he can recruit her into joining the Bureau." Hellboy explained "Oh. And this 'she' happens to be telekinetic?" Abe asked again. Hellboy opened his mouth to ask how he knew, when it came back to him that the fish man is psychic.

"Yup, guess you won't be the only psychic here in the Bureau." Hellboy said as he smoked his cigar. Abe was quite intrigue of this new information, a new recruit who has psychic powers like him, this could be interesting. He sighed, that is, _**IF**_ Myers and Liz can convince her to join.

Avery stared out the window, bored. She had taken her Edgar Allen Poe book out and read a few poems and short stories, but after a while, she stopped after she read **The Raven**, she sighed "So, do you have any special powers?" she asked the two "I don't have anything special, I just look out for… H.B." Myers answered "But I'm pyrokinetic." Liz added and Avery nodded "Cool, the ability to control fire." There was silence for half a minute when Avery asked "So what does an agent do?" "Nothing real special, watch out for the team, help them when needed, take them to where the problem is…" "Oh, so you're pretty much like a babysitter." Avery added.

Liz tried not to laugh and Myers' cracked a smile "I guess so." He said.

After an hour of talking, Avery took out her MD player and listened to her favorite songs, she fell asleep after awhile.

Avery was dreaming, she knew she was dreaming, but it looked so real. The only reason she knew it was a dream was that everyone were moving so fast. She stared as Myers and Liz talked to a big red guy or in Liz's case, arguing with him on something. All around her, agents walked by.

Avery noticed a door, instinct told her not to go in, but curiosity got the best of her and she walked to the door. She hesitated and slowly open the door.

She walked pass the door and found herself in a library. Avery gazed at the shelves and pondered on why there was a tank in one of the walls. She headed over to it and stared into the clear water.

She jumped when a hand touched the glass.

Avery yelped as her eyes opened. She blinked, confused at where she was and cough in embarrassment. "You ok?" Liz asked turning in her seat "Yeah… just a dream… surprised me… sorry." Avery said sheepishly.

"No worries, we're here." Liz reply and Avery looked through the wind shield to see the huge building. "Wow. It's big." She whispered.

"Jus wait until you see the inside." John told her.

John pulled the van up to the building and made a complete stop. All three got out and stretch, as soon as they got the kinks and cramps out, Liz and John help Avery grab her stuff and entered the Bureau. Avery's eyes scanned the massive hall and noticed no doors "Where's the door?" she asked.

"You'll see." Liz said as John beacon for Avery to join them to stand on the crest.

Avery stood between Liz and John waiting for something to happen when all of a sudden, the floor jerked. Avery gasped as the floor began its' descent. Once it made its stop, Avery looked at the new surrounding "What do you think?" John asked.

"It doesn't look so bad. At least it's not like you keep everyone with gifts in cells and treat them like freaks." She answered.

Liz smile "Yeah."

They took Avery to her room and as she set her bag onto the bed she look the room over "Not to bad, not as big as my old room but it will do." She said.

"Would you like a tour of the Bureau?" John asked. "Yes." She replies.

20 minutes in with the tour, Hellboy came out a room "Liz! You're back." He exclaim happily. "Hey HB." She greeted.

"So how did it go?" he asked.

"You can see for yourself." Liz told him turning to Avery.

Avery stared at Hellboy and he stared back "Oh, I thought she was taller." He said. Avery raised a brow "Yeah? Well I always thought you looked like a giant monkey." She retorted.

John bit his lips and Hellboy stare down at Avery "A wise guy." Liz chuckle "Oh calm down Red, it's not so bad." She told him.

"I'm so happy that you found it funny, I thought it was so funny I forgot to laugh." Hellboy said sarcastically.

Avery stood there watching Liz and Hellboy get into an argument, she looked about and saw agents walk by, ignoring the group. She found this familiar, especially the door that seem to draw her to it. Knowing what was behind the door, she open it and waltz in.

* * *

**I was going to make this longer… but I decided to save it for the next chapter, I'm evil like that XD also, sorry about the lame ass retorts Avery and Hellboy said to each other, couldn't think of anything else...**


	4. Chapter III

Hellboy and all characters are © to their creators.

Avery Logan, Caretaker, Azrael, bad guys, Avery's grandfather, the plot, and story are © to me. Please don't use my character w/o my permission.

The Raven is © Edgar Allen Poe.

It has been so long that I forgot to add the disclaimer XP also added to it 'cause I all I put was Avery's name when I had other characters in this story. Caretaker and Azrael will have a brief cameo in this chapter but will appear again in later chapters.

* * *

**Chapter III**

Avery look about, she recognized the library from her short dream in the van. Her gaze shift from the shelves full of books to the giant tank in the opposite wall. Taking a deep breath she cautiously walked over to it, hoping not to be taken by surprise by the hand.

Her tricolor eyes stared into the clear blue water and like her dream, Avery jumped back when the hand touch the glass. Avery "Shit." She said growling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." A soft mannerist voice said drifting from a speaker.

Avery stared into the tank and found herself staring at a humanoid amphibian or fish creature with lovely green and blue skin. She shook her head and reply "It's ok. I kind of expected this to happen… but it still surprised me." She gave him a sheepish grin.

Abe tilt his head at her and said "Ah, you're Avery Logan. The telekinetic girl that Liz and Myers went to recruit."

Avery blink at him "How did you know my name?" she ask.

"Oh forgive me, I, like you, am psychic but I do not possess your type of power." He explains.

Avery thought about it and nodded "So you have the ability to read people minds."

"As well seeing the past future and objects, people or creatures behind inanimate objects." He adds.

"Cool. Um, I didn't quite catch your name." Avery told him.

"Forgive me, I am called Abraham Sapien or Abe for short." And Abe proceed to tell her of his origin and why he was named that.

"Wow, you look good for someone that was found after the President was shot." She told him.

"Thank you." Abe said politely, not sure if it was a compliment or not Abe looked at the five books and ask "Can you be so kind as to turn the pages on those books for me?"

Avery turn to the books "You _read_ all these?" she ask as she flipped the page of the first book closest.

"Yes." He answers.

"Damn, I wouldn't be able to do that," Avery said flipping the next page of the second book "You must have a high I.Q."

"What's your favorite Author?" Abe ask Avery.

"Shakespeare." She answers.

"Ah, William Shakespeare's work, full of tragedy, romance and betrayal."

"Not always." Avery replied flipping the page of the third book. "I also love Edgar Allen Poe; I just love 'The Raven'."

Abe chuckles "Ah yes 'The Raven'." And he starts quoting the poem:

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, tapping at my chamber door -  
Only this, and nothing more.'"

Avery smile and joined in:

"Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow  
From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore -  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore -  
Nameless here for evermore."

Abe went on a couple of lines:

"Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,  
By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,  
Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, art sure no craven.  
Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore -  
Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!'"

As Avery finish the fifth page "Quoth the raven, Nevermore.'"

"Yes, that's a good poem." Abe agreed.

Avery smile some more at Abe "You are so much different from Hellboy." She said and regrets it.

"Yes. I know." Abe replies.

Avery was about to say something when someone clamp their hand onto her shoulder. Avery yelps in surprise and one of the chairs soar through the air and hit whoever was behind her.

She pulled herself out the person's grasp and spun to see who it is.

"Ow." Hellboy said rubbing his head.

Avery clutch her chest and breath heavily "Oh god you over-grown hornless ape! You scared the crap out of me!" she told him through clench teeth.

Hellboy stare down at Avery with a raise brow "Hmm. I see you met Abe." He said.

"Yes, we were having a wonderful conversation." Abe told Hellboy.

Hellboy turns to Avery "And I'm going to ignore that over-grown hornless ape bit, but did you have to throw a chair at me?" he asks her.

Avery stare at Hellboy and looks away "…better than having something break in here or having a bone shatter inside you…" she said softly.

Both Abe and Hellboy stare at her and then Myers suggests "Well, since you've met Abe, do you want to meet the rest of the Bureau?"

Avery shrugs and answers "Sure," She turns to Abe "it was nice meeting you Abe."

"Yes, it was a pleasure chatting with you Avery; enjoy the rest of the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense."

Avery gave Abe a soft smile "Thank you Abe."

As Abe watch the others leave the library, he sighs wishing he could join them.

After a bit more of introducing Avery to agents and showing her some artifacts, Hellboy, Liz and Myers took her a pair of doors and open it. Soft music drifts through the room, that to Avery look like something out of a movie she saw. The only difference is the many flower pots of Venus fly traps settled on tables and a crow perch on a stick watching them enter.

A woman in her mid twenties sat in a chair, her feet resting on one of the steel tables. Avery looked her over as she look up from her book; she had black hair cut close to her shoulders, a black bandana wrapped around her head, dark blue eyes, tan skin, she was wearing baggy blue pants, black boots, and a tank top shirt and her nose was pierced.

"Ok kid, that there is Dusk Haven, but we all call her 'Caretaker' she specialize in the dead. Pretty much she can raise them but she mostly talks to them. She was working in a cemetery before we recruited her, don't worry she went to college for the whole cutting dead people open stuff. Rumor has it that she has a dead Minotaur stash away in one of those giant fridges in this room." Hellboy told Avery.

Avery blinks and asks "Really?"

"They're just as Hells said; a rumor." Caretaker told Avery with bored eyes.

"Caretaker takes care of anyone that dies, in a few cases she figures out how someone died, talks to them about their last regrets and helps out with some undead information she has." Myers explains to Avery.

Avery raise a brow "Talks to the dead about their last regrets?" she ask.

"As a person dies, a little bit of their soul remains in the empty body. It remains there because that person has something they regret to tell to their love ones before dying. But there is a chance that when a person dies, the soul completely leaves the body and becomes a ghost. Either way, I talk to them to find out how they died or what they want told to their love ones." Caretaker explains.

"Wow." Avery said in awe.

"Also, she can't talk dead animals, although, I can never tell if Caretaker can really talk to the crow or not." Hellboy stated.

The crow ruffles its feathers and move around on the perch.

Caretaker looks at the crow and looks back at them "'the crow' would like to remind you that he has a name and it's Azrael."

"That's nice." Hellboy replies.

Soon they were out of there and as they were about to head for the cafeteria, they ran into Manning "Who is this?" he ask staring at Avery.

"I'm Avery Logan." She said softly.

Manning looked at her and said "And?"

"We recruited her, she has telekinetic powers." Myers explains. Manning raise a brow "Show me then." He said crossing his arms.

Avery looked away and bit her lips "I'm, ah still getting use to it… every time I use it, I get a headache…" she mutter.

Manning stares at her and says "Just what we need, another person who can't control her power." Avery clenches her hands. Myers notice and said "We can help her control her powers, enough so she won't have anymore headaches and can help with the Bureau."

Manning looked at them "Fine. Welcome to the team." And he left to do stuff.

Avery watch him go "What a dick." She said.

"Yeah he's quite the ass." Hellboy agrees.

"Even so, he's funding the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense." Myers reminds Hellboy.

"Well that's all we have to show you, let's go eat." Liz said.

Later that night, Avery peek her head into the library and walks in. She went over to the book shelves. "Good evening Avery, heading to bed?" Abe ask.

Avery looks over her shoulder and said "In a bit, wanted something to read first."

"Aw, well you are welcome to any books you like." Abe inform her.

"As long I don't wreck or loose them." She said with a laugh and plucks a book. She looks at Abe and said "Good night Abe, sweet dreams."

"Good night Avery, sweet dreams to you too." He replies back.

Once Avery left, Abe knew these next few days will be interesting.

* * *

**Yay. Another chapter done X3 might work on my Gargoyle fic or go to sleep, which ever comes first. Heehee, tried to make it seem that Abe and Avery were flirting… ; no idea if I succeeded or not.**


End file.
